narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakon and Ukon
and his older brother were twin brothers from Otogakure and the apparent leader(s) of the Sound Four. Personality Sakon enjoyed bad-mouthing the opposition, and, like the rest of the Sound Five, he constantly referred his enemies as "trash". Orochimaru and Kabuto noted Sakon to be the fastest and strongest member of the Sound Four, traits Sakon was very proud of. When in battle, Sakon liked to prolong the fight by toying with the opponent and use unnecessarily powerful techniques. This tendency of Sakon's caused him to slow down the rest of the group whenever he got interested in an opponent. Ukon was able to counteract this flaw by being more impatient and hasty than his brother, forcing Sakon to quickly end his battles. He and Ukon also both had their own perception of morality, like several other Sound Four members. Appearance Both Sakon and Ukon had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). Each of the twins wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eye-liner, which made their appearance more feminine. They wore brown tunics with long black wristbands (which are mistaken for being part of their sleeves), black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads which are covered by their bangs. At most appearances, Ukon is usually shown with a smirk on his face, and his head slightly tilted down. To further help distinguish between the two, Sakon wore beads around his neck and Ukon had a somewhat deeper voice. Abilities Sakon and Ukon were noted by Orochimaru, to be the strongest and fastest of the entire Sound Four, surpassed only by Kimimaro. Sakon tended to prove this point by unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves to show off. He was also proved to be quite proficient with fūinjutsu, as he performed the Four Black Fog Battle Formation with his comrades, and then the Dark Sealing Method by himself. When Ukon separated from his body, the two could perform Summoning: Rashōmon by standing at a certain distance away from each other. Like the rest of the Sound Four, Sakon and Ukon had been given a cursed seal. When the second level of their seals were active, they resembled oni with red skin, long white hair, and a single horn (on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads). Kekkei Genkai With their kekkei genkai, Sakon and Ukon were able to merge with the bodies of others. Ukon generally used this ability to remain within Sakon's body where he could bring out some of his body parts to aid Sakon in battle. In addition to defending Sakon's blind-spots, he allowed Sakon to perform three armed punches and three legged kicks. The two could heal any injures very quickly when merged together. Ukon could separate from Sakon's body so that the two can attack independently, though he was not used to moving on his own for too long and thus he would tire out easily. With level 2 of their cursed seal, Sakon and Ukon could deconstruct their body on a molecular level and enter an opponent's body. At that point they were able to alter the cells and proteins of the target at will, effectively killing them, and then leaving the target to reconstruct their own body again. This technique, however, had the disadvantage of them taking the same damage as the body they had invaded, as seen when Kiba stabbed himself in the gut with a kunai causing Ukon to scream in pain and spit blood. Stats Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Sakon and Ukon made their first appearance with the rest of the Sound Four, erecting a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with the Third Hokage. They later escorted Orochimaru when he fled. Sasuke Retrieval Arc The Sound Four escorts Sasuke Uchiha when he decides to join sides with Orochimaru. While resting along the way the Sasuke Retrieval Team caught up to them and the Sound Four are caught by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, leaving them unable to move. However, separating from his brother while no one was looking, Ukon attacked Shikamaru and broke his hold before merging back into his brother as the group take their leave with their pursuers temporary disposed of with Jirōbō and Kidōmaru dropping behind moments later at different points to further delay the Konoha ninja. With the Retrieval Team makes a move for the casket holding Sasuke, Sakon and Ukon were separated from Tayuya by Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru when a paper bomb went off and knocked them all off a cliff. With Ukon's presence made known in the fight that followed, he and Sakon assume their curse seal's second state after pounding Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru then use the Fang Wolf Fang technique to rip their opponents to pieces, only to find that the brothers separated at a result. When Kiba and Akamaru attempt a second Fang Wolf Fang, Sakon and Ukon used their Rashōmon to block them, being impressed that they made a dent in the iron wall. Sakon and Ukon then go on the offensive before Akamaru, taking a hit meant for his owner, shoots a stream of acidic pee in Sakon's eyes, blinding him on contact. While his brother is forced to wash his eyes at a nearby river, Ukon uses their Kekkei Genkai to invade Kiba's body and destroy him at a cellular level. However, explaining the nature of the Parasite Demon Demolition Technique, Ukon is caught off guard when Kiba exploits it by stabbing himself in the stomach, forcing himself to leave the body before his opponent could kill them both. However, Kiba then threw the kunai at him and exploded some smoke bombs so he and Akamaru can escape, leaving a decoy rigged with explosions and kunai to fool Ukon. Surviving the trap, a furious Ukon fuses back into Sakon, who agrees to keep Kiba alive long enough so he and Ukon can kill him and his dog together. Finding Kiba's jacket, Sakon gives it to Ukon so he can use the scent to sneak up on him undetected. However, Ukon's attempt to kill Kiba and Akamaru is stopped by Kankurō. Kankurō then engages Ukon with Crow, but is caught by Sakon who attempts to merge onto him. However, Sakon learn his target is Kankurō's puppet Black Ant which impales him. In response, Ukon reaches the second stage of his cursed seal to shield Sakon from any further attacks. Sakon returned to his normal form and entered Ukon's body to heal, putting the brothers at a disadvantage due to Ukon not usually being the main body. After Ukon insulted Black Ant, Kankurō uses his puppet to trap Ukon in it. As Ukon demands to be released, Kankurō uses his Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot to impale the brothers, Ukon's death scream heard within Black Ant followed by his and Sakon's blood leaking out of the puppet. Legacy Having assimilated their DNA along with the rest of the Sound Five in his experiment to create an identity for himself, Kabuto Yakushi gained access to the twins' kekkei genkai which he used to create a construct of Sakon from the base of his navel-snake that he morphs into any of the other Sound Five members or Orochimaru to utilise their abilities. Creation and Conception Sakon was the final member of the Sound Four to be created by Masashi Kishimoto. After struggling to decide who Sakon should fight, Kishimoto decided to have Sakon take part in a two-on-two battle against Kiba and Akamaru. Thus he created Ukon and placed him within Sakon's body so that they could act as one person. Video Games Although Sakon is usually the default character in video games, some games allow the player to switch to Ukon, such as by pressing up on the d-pad. Trivia * The first kanji in Sakon's name (左) means "left", while the one in Ukon's name (右) means "right". Their names can also be a play on two sections of a nunchaku. * While in the second level of their cursed seal form, the brothers' faces bear a resemblance to demonic Hannya masks which are used in Noh performances. * Sakon can be seen in the omake of Naruto: Shippūden episode 129 with Kidōmaru, picking masks. * Sakon's hair is shown as dark blue in the manga. In the anime, it has a light blue-grey colour. * According to the databook(s): ** Sakon's favourite phrase was: . ** Ukon's favourite phrase was: . ** Sakon wished to fight Sasuke Uchiha. ** Ukon's hobby was sleeping. ** Sakon and Ukon had completed 46 official missions in total: 20 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Sakon was more stealthy than Ukon, but only Ukon could use the Parasite Demon Demolition Technique. References